Jealousy
by MoJo-Jocelle
Summary: What happens when an uninvited visitor comes?
1. Normal Day

This is only my second story... OC, but I hope you like it. And it moves at a bit of a fast pace... (;

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any part of this wondrous tale.

* * *

_Our love cannot be anymore stronger_, they both thought before falling asleep with a smile. Both not aware of the day ahead of them.

Sophie rolled over in bed, almost falling off. She sat up sleepily, and then fully awoke by the lovely chirping of the birds that nested upon the castle's windowsill. "So...beautiful...," she said meekly. "I agree." Howl sat up, keeping his eyes locked on Sophie. Turning around to face her favorite wizard, aside from Markl, she replied with a thankful smile. Grabbing her boots, she half-skipped downstairs; already prepared for her "average" day. Usually involving a talking fire demon, a witch, and two wizards; although one of them is still mastering spells.

Instinctively, Sophie said 'good morning' to the first class fire demon, whilst heading towards the kitchen to grab a pan. "You ready Calcifer?" Sophie grabbed a couple of eggs and bacon, then headed towards the fire.

"Feed me the scraps, won't you Sophie?" Calcifer's eyes gleamed as he imagined the helpings of egg shells. "Certainly." Winking towards Calcifer, Sophie placed the pan on his head. "Thanks again, Calcifer."

-----

"Yom. Yom. Yom. Yommm." "My... Calcifer, you sure do like those egg shells don't you?" Sophie asked tilting her head so that she could see the fire demon munching on the shells like an animal. As soon as he was done, he answered the ex-cleaning lady's question. "Yes, it's the closest thing to human food." Nodding her head, she got back to work.

Minutes passed by, as Sophie cooked a feast. "Breakfast!" Sophie set the last plate on the table, and headed into the Witch's room. "Breakfast?" The Witch sat up, and opened her mouth, ready to be fed. She _expecte_d to be fed. "Excuse me, but I think you have gained enough strength to feed yourself," Sophie said with a little irritation... Ever since the Witch had gotten sick, she had expected the rest of the members in the household to take care of her; as if she were a baby. Well, Sophie had dealt with enough of her nonsense. If Sophie could clean the castle while 90, while saving the love of her life along with a demon, the Witch could at least feed herself.

Walking back out to the table, she found that Howl and Markl were already halfway done with their plates. Sitting down next to Howl, he lifted his head up and gave her a meaningful smile. Remembering the first day Sophie had stumbled upon the castle, she turned to the 'boy with no manners'. "Morning Markl." "Morning, Soph!" Markl shot a glance towards Sophie, and then went back to devouring his food. After everyone was done eating, Markl returned back upstairs to work on spells, Calcifer went out flying, the Witch took a nap, and Howl remained off for the day. Ever since the war had been coming to an end, Howl was able to remain at the castle unless he was summoned.

"Sophie, you look intoxicating." Looking down at herself, Sophie giggled. She wore a plain, blue dress that did not flatter her in any way, and yet, Howl found her 'intoxicating?' "Howl, you have gone insane." Howl chuckled. "Sophie, I tell you the truth. That dress flatters you in every way." Sophie managed to grasp the face of being flattered and confused at the same time. Examining her face, Howl smiled and answered her thoughts, "Sophie, I love you, and everything about you." Howl walked towards Sophie who stood in front of the hearth. He held one of her soft, delicate hands and kissed it. "I love you too, Howl." Sophie's stomach was in knots.

In one swift movement, Howl had picked Sophie up and locked her into a passionate kiss.

-----

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ Undisturbed, Howl and Sophie remained at stance until they heard around the twentieth knock. Howl put Sophie down unwillingly, and walked towards the door. Sophie followed, ready to kill the person that interrupted. "Um, Howl, I should be the one to open the door... Just in case someone was looking for you..." Howl saw the fury in Sophie's eyes, "Red." She nodded in response. Slowly, Sophie turned the knob until the dial hit red. The Kingsbury door.

"HOOOOOOWWWLLLL!" A beautiful woman pushed Sophie aside, toward the wall, making a pathway to the wizard. "I haven't seen you in years!" She pushed Howl against the stairs. Giving her the position of top and him, bottom. The wizard laid on the staircase, shocked, focused on Sophie's expression. Sophie's face turned red, and she was ready to get this lady OUT! The stranger locked her gaze onto Howl for a couple of brief seconds before turning to Sophie. "And who are you?"

* * *

Whoot! Ready for the next chapter?? , I know, it's short, but I plan to make the next one longer. Good reviews will help me post the second chapter up faster.... (;


	2. Beautiful Stranger

A bit of a fast pace, but hope you enjoy. (;

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any part of this wondrous tale, except for the character i made up: LenLen.

* * *

"G-Get off of me woman!" Howl yelled at the strange angelic-like figure on top of him. He never expected to say those words to a lady in his lifetime.

"I have a name you know?... Howl don't you remember me?" She fluttered her eyes towards Howl. He could only stare back at her in awe. Forgetting the starlight haired woman behind her, she leaned in for a kiss.

"I-I can't!...LenLen, I have a wife...I'm married." Howl pushed LenLen's shoulders, making her stand on her own.

Sophie felt awkward through it all. It seemed as if she stood in the same spot for a couple of minutes. She was frozen in place. Sophie looked at the clock, and then back to her wizard and the beautiful woman. Thinking up of an excuse to leave, she said bluntly, "M-my, it's noon... I should probably pick some flowers for the shop now..." Sophie shifted her body towards LenLen. "Good day." LenLen turned towards Sophie and nodded. Sophie's eyes filled with tears after examining the stranger's face. LenLen was beyond 'beautiful.' Turning towards the door with her back towards Howl. She said with no emotion, "H-Howl, don't do anything...stupid." She had wanted to say 'anyone', but that would have been rude.

"W-Wait, Sophie!" Howl reached towards his Cariad.

Without a second wasted, Sophie turned the dial pink. She ran out the door, tears falling down her cheeks. Howl's hand had only touched her shoulder slightly, before she had burst through the door. "H-How could he have...left her on him for so long?..," she whispered to herself. The meadow was as calm as ever. The flowers danced in the wind, the lake made small waves, the sky was clear, and she stood in the middle. She closed her eyes, letting the wind blow against her cheeks; drying the tears. "I mind as well pick some flowers..."

Howl stood and approached LenLen.

"Get out." Howl's eyes were covered by his black bangs, not wanting to look at the one who made Sophie leave. All he could think of was the love he had for Sophie and the hatred that built up for LenLen. Thinking that she didn't understand what he said, he repeated with a more stern voice, "Get out."

LenLen smiled. "Don't you remember the fun we used to have Howl? Don't you miss me?" Howl looked at LenLen. His face had no emotion, but his eyes told everything. LenLen stared the blue that were his eyes. They showed hatred, irritation, anger, but no love. No, not for LenLen.

"Howl, I missed you," she urged. Howl lifted his hand, flicking one of his fingers towards the door. The dial turned red, and the door opened wide. As LenLen dodged the door, Howl laughed wickedly. "Howl...you know that now I've found you, I'm going to keep coming back..."

"Come back. I don't care about a pitiful woman who lives in her past." Howl glanced towards the door, making sure no one was watching.

"Don't worry, I intend to... I may live in the past, but I remember when you told me that we'd be together for the rest of our lives... I loved you, but then you had to leave... Now, I find you with another woman! How dare you even call that disgrace, a wife! Let alone, yours! We were two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together." Howl turned towards the beautiful stranger. "You are not my other half. The woman who excused herself...she is my other half." He hoped that it had stung like hell. Howl only thought about Sophie. He wanted to be with her, but he had to first deal with this intruder.

"Goodbye." With another flick of his finger, Howl sent the woman gliding across the floor towards the light. "Sorry to be so rude." With one last movement, Howl slammed the door in her face. He commanded the fire that remained quiet through it all. "Calcifer, tell Markl to run the shop. Sophie and I have things to discuss." After receiving a nod, Howl quickly turned the dial pink to where Sophie had escaped. He muttered to himself, "How am I going to explain...?"

Sophie laid on the ground. Colored lilacs, daisies, and roses she had picked; all around her. She slept with a peaceful appearance. The wind blowing against her dress, making her curves known. The atmosphere wrapped itself in peace.

Howl stared at her and thought, "Sophie is the one I want to be with, for...eternity." Making sure he still looked appealing, he waved his hand through locks of his hair; hoping he fixed it. He thought to himself, 'Too bad magic cannot make true beauty.' Taking his time, he took short strides towards Sophie. On the right side of her "flower bed", he sat to watch his love sleep. While asleep, she frowned and muttered, "Howl.... Y-You chose her?..." A tear strolled down Sophie's cheek.

Howl's heart shattered. This was exactly what he had never intended for Sophie to take in... the possibility that he could love another woman. It was an absolute lie. If he could just let Sophie know about that woman, and anything else that she was questioning...

Sophie abruptly sat up, awakened by her nightmare. She put her head down, more tears rolled down her cheeks. Feeling the wizard's presence, she smiled, and brought her head up again. She only saw what was in front of her, the lake, the sun, the mountain range in the background, and the birds flying above. Sighing, she laid back down in the grass and looked at the wizard. "I-I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Howl's face showed concern. "No, it's fine. Just another dream..." The wind hadn't gotten the chance to dry Sophie's tears away. Without thinking, he took his sleeve and brushed them away. "Don't cry anymore...please." Sophie could only nod, until she met his eyes. A deep red flustered in her cheeks, and she looked away.

Moments of silence had passed.

"Howl, I just want to know one thing..."

"Anything, my Cariad." Howl looked at her starlight hair, and the way it shined in the light...

"Who was that woman?" Turning her head to see Howl again, she was taken by his charm... "She was another person from my past. I never wanted to see her again after I found you, Sophie... You see, she was another woman I flirted with, but she was of no importance to me. That is...after I met you. You had this fire in you..." Sophie interrupted, "I love you too, Howl. It's okay, you don't have to explain everything. I just wanted to know if she was in your past." "She will _only_ be in my past Sophie," Howl emphasized 'only'. Sophie smiled at Howl, while he took her hand. They walked towards the castle entrance.

"Oh! Howl! What about the shop? I forgot to finish picking the flowers..." "Don't worry. I already had Markl take care of it while you were away." Sophie scowled. "He's only ten! Do you really expect him to run a successful shop at that age? ... Oh no!" Howl turned to Sophie who had tears running down her cheeks again. "Sophie?! What's wrong?!" "I-It's just that...I'm catching your arrogance," she sobbed.

Howl laughed hysterically. "Don't worry Sophie, I promise to spend more time with the family..." Howl thought up of multiple reasons why. He knew that it'd make Sophie happy, he could teach Markl more spells, and he would be able to protect his family from the upcoming troubles in the future... How did he know there was going to be more trouble? Right before he slammed the door on LenLen, he heard her promise.

"I will come back, Howl. No matter what you say. I will come back."

* * *

Good reviews please? (;


	3. Still Awake?

Sorry it took so long. School has been keeping me busy for months. A little short, but enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any part of this wondrous tale.

* * *

Sophie opened her eyes. Her mind had been wandering for hours on end, and it was already the middle of the night. She couldn't help but ask herself who that LenLen was…? Was she going to be replaced? For hours, Sophie had let her mind go wild with questions.

She turned around to look at Howl's innocent, heavenly face. The light of their window shined upon Howl's bare chest. She couldn't help but want him. As she inched closer to him, the springs in the bed squeaked. Sophie turned just in time to see Howl smile. His eyes opened and he swiftly sat up.

"Sophie, may I ask you something," Howl whispered. Sophie nodded, and could not look away from his soft gaze upon her. "How long have you been up worrying?" Looking down, Sophie could feel her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. 'No lies,' she thought. "I've been up for hours now," she replied," Howl, I love -" A loud crash of glass downstairs stopped Sophie in mid-sentence. "If you want to go, stay behind me." Sophie nodded and prepared herself for what they were about to encounter.

As soon as Howl reached the bottom floor, he threw a bolt of magic towards the kitchen cabinets. Sophie could only make out fierce purple eyes in the darkness, and pieces of shattered plates. "Calcifer, will you lighten up this room a little more?" Sophie's eyes widened as she recognized the face of LenLen.

Howl's arms were outlined with his magic, and he became still. LenLen calmly began, "I told you Howl, I would come back. You deserve someone who actually loves you. Howl, I loved you before, and I love you now. I couldn't help but think of you since you left, so I came searching for you everywhere. I miss you Howl. Please, come back to me." Sophie let out a soft grunt, and put her hand on Howl's shoulder. Howl smiled, "Don't you think that I left for a reason? I don't want you anymore. LenLen, understand that I've moved on." He looked down at Sophie and kissed her forehead. This infuriated LenLen. She could not let the love of her life kiss another woman. Everything was intense until Calcifer added in, "Some people are trying to sleep, so will you three hurry this up please?" LenLen slowly walked closer towards Howl and Sophie. "Howl I will have you one way or another." Howl held his stance and smirked, "Come and get me."

* * *

I hoped you liked it. (: Reviews please?


End file.
